


I Did It!

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Babysitting, Diapers, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	I Did It!

“Are you sure we can do this?” Spencer asked as you made your way up to JJ’s apartment. This was the first time you were going to be babysitting Henry since he’d been born. He was barely six months old, but you were great with kids and whether or not Spencer admitted it, he was too. You’d both be fine. 

“Spence, we can do this. We’ll be fine. Plus, you said you wanted kids someday, right? Think of this as practice.” As you knocked on the door and waited for JJ, you put your arm around your boyfriend and gave him a slight squeeze. “You’ll do fine and then one day, you’ll be an amazing daddy.”

Spencer leaned down to give you a sweet kiss just as JJ opened the door. “Am I interrupting?” she laughed.

“Not at all,” you replied. You walked inside and grabbed Spencer’s hand, dragging him in behind you. “Just trying to convince Spence that he’s going to be a fine babysitter. Plus, I’m here.”

Spencer looked petrified as JJ handed him six-month-old Henry. “Baby,” you said, stifling a laugh as you took the picture in. “He’s a baby, not a bomb. Cradle him.” He switched him around and finally put him in a better position, while JJ ran you through every possible outcome imaginable; it must’ve been a mom thing. “I’ve babysat before and I have tons of nieces and nephews. We’ll be fine. Won’t we Spence?”

Your boyfriend nodded hesitantly. “Yea, I’m sure we’ll be fine. At the very least, she will,” he chuckled, just barely. God, he was so nervous. It was almost cute and endearing how nervous he was. Henry was his godchild and although he hadn’t said as much, you knew he loved this baby more than pretty much anything else in the world. 

Will descended the stairs. It was going to be the first time since Henry was born that he and JJ were going to go out by themselves. It had been baby life 24/7; they needed and deserved a little time to themselves. “Alright, so I think that’s everything,” she said finally, her eyes lingering on the baby she’d barely left in six months. “Call us if you need us.”

“I’ve got everything under control,” you laughed, pointing backward toward where Spencer was holding Henry. “We’ll be fine.”

JJ said goodbye to Henry a few more times before you finally convinced her that it was only three hours and you were all going to be fine. Henry had been perched in Spencer’s arms, staring straight into his face, but as soon as the door closed, he started screaming. “What’s wrong with him?” Spencer said immediately, as he caressed the back of his head, his fluffy tufts of blonde hair pressed down under his fingers.

“Well, Spence,” you laughed. “It could be many things. He could be hungry. He could want mommy. But in this case…” You pulled the back of his diaper away from his butt. “Poop. Have you ever changed a diaper before?”

“Not even once. I’ve read things about it though.”

You took Henry from his grasp and gave him and your boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. “Then let’s learn how to change a diaper, because I can guarantee you that if we have babies, you and I will be changing an equal amount of dirty diapers.”

Setting him down on the table was hard enough, but then neither of you could find out where the wipes were. “You hold him and I’ll fine the wipes.” Spencer placed his hand on Henry’s shirtless tummy, his touch so tentative you weren’t sure it would keep him in place. But thankfully, it did until you were able to find a new diaper and the baby wipes. “Okay, stinky boy, let’s see what we have here.”

As you pulled the diaper away from him, you could’ve sworn Spencer nearly passed out. “How does something so cute smell so horrible?” he asked, truly astonished at how smelly Henry was. 

“I don’t know. Right, Henry? I have no idea why you’re so smelly.” You pulled his diaper away and cleaned his tiny butt with multiple wipes, sticking each one into the dirty diaper until he was clean.

Spencer pointed toward his inner leg. “That’s diaper rash, right?” He asked, having already reached back behind you for the A&D ointment.

“Yes, it is. See you’re a natural.” After applying a generous heaping of ointment and replacing his diaper, you put his clothes back on. “There. Now, we’re not smelly anymore.”

Henry babbled, spit bubbles forming at the corners of his mouth. “Spit bubbles of happiness.” He was a smiley boy. “Next diaper is your turn.”

“By myself?” he asked. His eyes went wide. It’s like he was going to die. “Can you be in the room with me? What if I drop him?”

As you picked up Henry, you turned and snorted. “Spence, what would you do if someone came after someone on your team?” you asked.

“I would do anything to help them,” he said without missing a beat.

“Exactly, you always taking the utmost precaution when it comes to helping someone you love. Sometimes you don’t think about yourself, but you always think about everyone else. With a baby? You’ll be watching him like a hawk. But I’ll be in the room if you want me to.”

Spencer heaved a sigh of relief and reached out to grab Henry. You kind of just wanted to hold on to him and kiss his chubby little cheeks, but Spencer needed to get used to babies considering how freaked out he was by them. Begrudgingly, you place Henry in his arms. “Hi, Henry. I’m Uncle Spencer.”

Your smile could not possibly have been wider. Watching Spencer talk with a baby like he would with someone who could hold a conversation was just about the cutest thing in the world. The three of you made your way back into the living room while Spencer spouted off facts to him about what his milestones were. “You might even start speaking soon. That would be cool, right?”

A huff of laughter escaped you as Spencer sat at the kitchen table instead of in the living room and placed Henry in the high chair. “JJ said he’s eating solid foods now right?”

With a nod, you handed him two packages of food - one green bean and potato and the other peach - dinner and dessert. “Do you wanna try feeding him?” you asked, watching as his eyes went from scared to determined to happy as Henry waved his arms up and down. 

“Yea, that I think I can do.”

While Spencer fed Henry spoonful by spoonful, you started in on the dishes. JJ hadn’t asked you too, but if you and Spencer could get them caught up on chores and put Henry to bed the maybe they could have some more intimate mommy and daddy time when they came home. “Open wide,” Spencer said as he put the spoon up to Henry’s mouth. Baby boy wouldn’t budge. To help him along, you jumped up in front of him and made plane noises. That worked. He happily opened his mouth. Spencer repeated the pattern, giddy each time it worked. He’d been so afraid of fucking up a baby that he was really proud of himself; it was adorable. 

“Okay, I’m going to go do the laundry for them. Once you’re done we can play with him for a little while before we make him a bottle and put him to bed.”

Rounding the corner, you finished the laundry, promptly returning to the kitchen to see that Spencer and Henry weren’t there. You heard a gurgle of some kind and found them near the changing table. Spencer did it all by himself. “I did it!” he said happily. “Thankfully, he left the poop for you, but I did it.”

As you approached, you kissed his cheek. “Yes you did. Everything except for the fact that his diaper is backwards.”

“Dammit,” he laughed.

Now with Henry’s diaper the right way, they returned to you and all three of you sat on the floor, entertaining him for another hour before he got a little cranky. You did your best to comfort him, but he wasn’t having it. Spencer was getting into this babysitting though, because he willingly took Henry and started talking to him. “Now you have a lot of lions in your room Henry, so let me tell you a little bit about lions. Mommy would actually be jealous because they don’t have to be pregnant as long - only 105 days.” Spencer spouted fact after fact and miraculously Henry stopped crying. “I did it!” he exclaimed softly as you giggled at his enthusiasm. “I got him to stop crying.”

“Yes you did, Spence. I’m so proud of you.” All the while you’d been preparing a bottle. “Do you want to feed him or read him a story?”

He opted to sit in the rocking chair and feed him while you read him a story - JJ’s favorite, Bedtime for Baby Star. Once the bottle was finished, he was basically asleep, so Spencer placed him down in the crib, but as you turned to leave, you realized Spencer was still there staring at him, a soft and wondrous smile setting onto his face. One day he’d be doing that with your own children and it made your heart melt. 

You left him to stare, choosing to sit down on the couch outside and wait for him. Finally, about 10 minutes later, he came back as happy as could be. “He’s adorable.”

“Yea he is,” you said sleepily. “You feeling a bit better about taking care of babies now?”

He nodded and pulled you into him. “You’re a natural. You’ll be a great mom one day.”

“And you’re not as bad as you think you are. To be truthful, no parent knows what they’re doing. You’re good with him too, and one day, it’ll be ours.”

Before he bent down to kiss you, he blushed, his smile growing wider and wider by the second. “I’d really love that.”


End file.
